Time for Change
by NocturnalHunter1973
Summary: Percy and Annabeth come out of Tartarus, but they aren't the same as they were before. They put up facade, at least until the war is over. When Gaea is defeated Percy and Annabeth split up and Percy goes off to join the Navy Seals, will his alternate life stay with him or will peace end when the Gods call for him again.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

 **6 years after Giant War**

I woke up in a cold sweat, after having another nightmare. I've gotten use to them already, they work as a sort of alarm clock, except normal alarm clocks are less... _scarring._ I got up, put my Sig p250 in my leg holster and walked out of my tent. The time was 0600 as it was everyday when I come out in the morning. In the distance I saw Private Shepard having a coffee and decide to join him. "Rough time sleeping private?" I asked him. "Nah boss it's not the sleeping I got trouble with." he said, "It's the staying asleep that really fucks me in the ass."

"Well Shepard you should be used to it, you get fucked in the ass all the time" laughed out Martinez as he exited his tent, "willingly", he added with a hearty laugh. "Fuck off Martinez!" complained the private.

"I know how much you guys like to talk about anal penetration, but can't you be more civilised while there are ladies around" I said while Melanie and Sarah walked out of their tents. "Thanks Sarge, as much of an interesting topic that sounds like, I would rather talk about it after my morning coffee" said Sarah.

"So what are we doing today Perce, nocking down doors or?" asked Kole, our tech guy as he walked out of the command tent."To be honest I don't know yet, Im still waiting on an update from command as to why we're still here, we completed the objective two days ago." I said pondering what to do."Kole go ahead try to patch me through to command, the rest of you eat breakfast, then start packing up the non-essentials. After that you guys can mill around." I said as I started walking towards the command tent with Kole.

"Hey Sarge this is a bit concerning" said Kole as I entered the command tent. "What is it?" I asked. "There are thirty foot soldiers heading our way through the forest" _Shit,_ I thought. "But that's not the worst part, they seem to be running at thirty miles an hour" said Kole sounding genuinely scared. _That can only mean one thing,_ I thought with wide eyes.

"Kole gather team and everything and pack it in the Humvee, we have 3 minutes" I shouted and watched Kole run out of the tent call the team and pack everything in 2 minutes. There was no evidence that we were there except for the Humvee and us standing with our assault rifles and other weapons loaded.

"Martinez hand me the sniper rifle" I said and he gave it to me."Now all of you get in the Humvee and head 5 hours north of here and don't stop. There you should reach an extraction site and I'll only say this once, **get the fuck out of this country."** I said as I loaded my assault rifle, my sniper rifle and handgun."What the fuck Sarge we're not leaving you behind" said Shepard.

"That's an order Private, if you disobey I will have to use more extreme measures" I said with no room for argument. They all looked downcast and angry at the same time as the loaded into the Humvee.

"Don't come back, I'll be fine" I said as I told Sarah to start driving.

When they were finally out of view I pulled down my visor and pulled out my pistol and shot five times into the forest. I saw about thirty girls dressed in silver parkas armed with silver bows step out of the woods with a 12 year old girl leading them.

"Who are you and how dare you fire off shots at my hunters!" the 12 year old, I recognised as Lady Artemis said.

"I'm just a guy here on a mission and you girls appeared out of nowhere" I said trying to hide who I was.

"I can sense your godly aura, it is that of a minor god" she said while glaring at me. "Milady, sorry to interrupt but there is a dust trail heading away over there and it seems like a car's trail, do we chase after it" a hunter said pointing at the dust trail the Humvee left. I aimed my assault rifle at her and the hunters readjusted there sight on me.

"You leave that dust trail alone now" I said with a stern voice. "Put your gun down boy before I put you down" said Lady Artemis while aiming her bow at me.

I kept my gun aimed at her and said, "I'm sorry Lady Artemis, but until you order your hunter off I'm not taking my sight off of her", "You don't order her around you insolent male" said a hunter while tightening her hold on her bow.

"Phoebe, leave the trail alone. Now as I inquired before what is your name" said Lady Artemis, obviously surprised I knew who they were. " I'd rather not say" I said while lowering the muzzle on my assault rifle.

"Then I will take you to Olympus where we will decide what to do with you" she said smugly. "Sure, it's been a while since I've been there" I said while grinning. "okay" she said clearly shocked about my reply. She grabbed my shoulder harshly and teleported us into the throne room.

I opened my eyes and saw and saw 13 gods sitting on their thrones and Lady Artemis walking toward hers. I stood at attention in front of Zeus while he looked confused as to why I was here.

"Artemis what is the meaning of this" said Zeus, while getting angry that I was not bowing. "Why do you not bow minor godling of war" inquired Athena in a warning tone.

I chuckled as she said that which seemed to get Zeus mad. "It's funny that you think I'm a god" I laughed "a war god no less, I mean, I know I'm decked out in gear but do I really give out that vibe?"

By the time I had finished Zeus was furious, and I knew I had gotten him right where I wanted him. "If you are not a god then you are not on our side and hold too much power to be left unchecked" he said smiling smugly and raising his lightning bolt. "Father, wait!" shouted out Athena "I want to find out what he is, can I take him as my subject so I can study him" asked Athena with a curious smile on her face.

Zeus's smile only got wider when she said that, and all the other gods and goddesses paled. I gulped and looked on while Zeus said, "He's all yours" while smiling evilly, "council meeting adjourned" he said while shooting his lighting bolt to the ground.

I looked towards Athena and saw her walking towards me with a stone cold face and I knew I was in for some seriously difficult shit.

 **Hey everyone. So yea this is my first story ever, so if I'm doing something wrong or right please tell me. I'll try and update it as much as possible but with school coming in it'll be pretty tough. But anyways yea, enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY POV

I probably should've just cooperated with Zeus and bowed, knowing that I'd just get into more trouble. Then again that would go against all I believe in, so I should be patting myself on the back for sticking to my convictions.

 _Or preparing for hell since Athena is walking straight towards you._

 _ **Fuck.**_

"I've got to say you either have a death wish or are really stubborn, not bowing to Zeus like that", Athena said with a stone cold face that slowly turned into a smirk, " _Perseus._ " You know what, I should've expected this. She's Athena for Zeus' sake.

"Well if there was anyone to figure it out, it would be you.", I said trying to keep a straight face in front of the Goddess. "I've got to say Perseus, you chose a hell of a time to come back." She said with a sigh.

"What do you mean, I didn't come back, I was _taken back_." I didn't mean to put as much bitterness in my words as I did, so my next words were bound to offend Athena. "What the hell was Artemis doing in Afghanistan in the first place!"

"Watch the tone you speak to me in Demigod, I've done nothing to draw your ire, in fact, I've saved you if anything else." Said Athena in stern tone, "I'm sorry Lady Athena it's just been tough coming back to this, I had a new life, new friends, people I care about, I don't know if I can just come back like this." I said exasperated.

"I know it can't be easy Perseus, especially with the memories you have of this place, but your old friends stood by you through thick and thin just like you stood by them, and they need your help again." I got rather angry when I replied saying, "Tell me this Athena" I whispered softly , " where were they when I jumped into Tartarus to save the girl I loved only to come out on the other side to find out she couldn't love me anymore because I _scarred_ her by adapting to the hell I was in to get us back to Earth, who by the way, was trying to kill us all!"

"Tell me where they were when I woke up in pain and tears every single night ever since I emerged from _that place"_ while I was talking I noticed my voice slowly getting louder, "where were they when I started doing small things to myself so that the pain I went through wouldn't hurt me anymore than a few self inflicted injuries, where were they when I SHOT MYSELF IN THE HEAD ONLY TO REALISE I COULDN'T DIE BECAUSE OF AN OATH ON THE STYX I MADE TO PROTECT THEM!"

I looked at Athena with tears in my eyes and said, "Where were they when their _friend_ was dying inside a little bit every single day, waiting for someone to come and help him, but realised that he was only there to help _them"_ Athena looked at me with shock and disbelief evident in her eyes, "Perseus, I didn't kn..."

"With all due respect Lady Athena, I'd rather be left alone right now." I said while turning around to walk away.

ATHENA POV

I found myself staring at the door Perseus left through after his... rant? I really don't know what to think of it. I never knew that the stress of the situations that he'd been through had gotten to him that _deep._

 _I don't know how we're going to get him to help us with the problem that's coming now. What am I talking about, he's Percy Jackson he'd do anything for his friends._

 _ **But what if he's already done everything he could.**_

 _If push comes to shove we still have that oath on the Styx to consider. He's technically an Immortal that still ages physically._

It'll be a subject I need to bring up with the council in the next meeting. _What happened to the Hero of Olympus?_

 **Hey guys it's Hunter here, I'm wondering wether to guys want me to update more often but with shorter chapters or longer chapters (2,000-4,000 words) with updates every one or two weeks?(depending on school issues and all that fun shit)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now I actually planned on putting an excuse as to why I've been inactive here, but I simply did not have one... Well, I kinda lost interest in fanfiction for a bit. But I'm back, yay? Thank you to everyone who review, favourited, and followed, it means a ton. Lemme not keep you waiting any longer, enjoy!**

PERCY POV

I exited the Empire State Building after my talk with Athena. I was pretty mad. Well, more like really mad, but can you actually blame me? I fought two wars for these people, I suffered through so much only giving and never taking. When will they realise how much they're asking from me every time I do something. _I don't even know if I'm sane anymore._

I kept getting stares while I was walking down the street, I don't know why but all I know is that I wasn't to be bothered. Well, until four police officers had their guns pointed at me.

"Sir, I need you to put your guns down, slowly." Said the first police officer as I finally realised I was still in my gear from Afghanistan, which included a high powered sniper rifle, an M4a16, and a standard military issue Glock. Probably not the best way to walk around New York City.

I put my hands up and started, "I'm sorry officer this can all be explained, my military ID is in my back left pocket, my name is Sergeant Jackson, I'm a Navy Seal in charge of the 1st squad 2nd platoon. I can clear all of this up with a simple phone call." One officer went to check my pocket and pull out my ID moved back and checked it while the rest still had their guns pointed at me.

"I still need you to come with us, we can't have you out in the open like this, you're scaring the citizens." I looked around and realised the wide gap in the city block from where people were backing away from. "That makes complete sense" I said while removing my weapons and handing them to the nearest officer while getting into the squad car.

When the officer got in he asked me, "What are you doing all the way here in New York, decked out in gear might I add." I sighed and responded, "I don't even know."

 **~Line Break~**

I found myself in a car headed to the nearest military base after I sorted everything out in the police station. We had just got there when I exited the car and saw my Commanding Officer walking to me. I saluted him, "Sergeant Jackson, how the hell do I find you in New York 8 hours after your team shows up at Command blabbering about their Sergeant missing in action after sending them off with knowledge of tangos approaching at 30 miles and hour." He took a breath, "You know what, I don't even want to know. I'm glad you're not dead Jackson."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say I heard some emotion in those words Mark." I said while smirking. He looked at me with a pointed scowl and said, "Well listen to the emotion when I say I'm going to beat your ass next time you pull a stunt like this."

"SIR YES SIR" I said mocking him while he grumbled walking away. I made my way into HQ and say my team who were lounging on couches. "Hey guys, I see you're up to your lazy asses in rest so why not go out for a drink tonight?" My team turned around with surprise written on their faces.

"Sergeant! Where the fuck were you! And why the fuck would you send us off like that!" Blabbered a worried Melanie while I was greeting everyone. "It's nothing, you shouldn't worry about it."

"Like hell we shouldn't worry about it, there were over 30 of them!" said Martinez loudly. "I said don't worry about it, _do you understand_?" I stated with a cold stare. I saw Martinez back off with the others while they got a bewildered look on their faces.

"Anyway, lets go out for that drink, shall we?"

LINE BREAK

 **Athena POV**

I had been sitting in my palace for a good 6 hours thinking about what had transpired before I decided to get up and call the council together for a meeting. I really did not feel like throwing the Jackson boy, no _man_ , into another mess. But alas, the circumstances required it.

As I finished mulling things over on my way to the throne room, I realised I had walked over here and did not flash over instead. _I really am overthinking this._ I walked into the throne room and struck my spear in the middle of the room and the loud sound of thunder echoed across Olympus.

The council flashed in and looked to my throne with a variety of questioning faces. "Why have you called us here Athena, I was in the middle of a very interesting poker game." said Dionysus with absolutely no shame.

"Put a sock in it D." said Apollo. "Silence!" said the the dramatic one, Zeus.

"Thank you father." Athena said before continuing, "It has come to my attention that the being that Artemis captured was in fact a demigod."

As she said that she could see the varying faces of shock plastered on the Olympian gods. "That can't possibly be true, in the many millennium I've been searching for beings to use to my advantage I've never felt a demigod with such a strong godly signature, not even most minor gods have one that strong." said Hades getting accustomed to his new throne on Olympus.

"It is true, and luckily it's the demigod we had sent Artemis to find in the first place." said Athena. "You can't be serious." said Artemis looking shocked that she hadn't noticed the demigod's signature.

"My son is found..." drawled our Poseidon looking at nothing in particular but obviously in a state of shock.

"Yes, but be warned," commented Athena, " the Percy Jackson that exists now, isn't the same one that left us at the end of the Giant War."

LINE BREAK

 **Percy POV**

After getting drinks with the crew I decided to head in early at a hotel room I had rented. Well. Early in the morning that is, it may or may not be 3 am. And I may or my not be a bit drunk. Just a bit.

 **But it helps doesn't it, with the nightmares, they aren't as bad when you have more alcohol than blood in your system.**

 _Shut up_

I hate that voice, it's so obnoxious, nothing good ever comes from it.

 **But I'm you, just slightly better in my opinion.**

 _Shut. The. Fuck. up._

After waiting a few seconds to see if I started talking again I opened the door to my room, a simple one bedroom with a small coffee table and bathroom. Tripping onto my bed and kicking my shoes off I let out a little sigh.

 _It's been a long journey getting myself away from everything, only for the gods to pop up in my life, again._

If I was given a choice to take back my oath on the Styx, I would jump at it. I just want to live a normal life. Or even just a happy one.

 _All of those chances were taken away when Gaea killed my mother,_ I thought bitterly. I've been busy ever since the end of the war. I went to boot camp with intentions of becoming a marine, but apparently my skills surpassed those of any other and they offered me a position as a navy seal. I can't say I wasn't excited at the aspect. It's been a good run, but I think with what's coming up I won't be able to stay with the Army.

I know, I know, you're going to ask me why the fuck I would go back to it all, but what other choice do I really have. An oath on the Styx is an oath on the Styx, no matter what peril you were in when you made it.

And what a waste of an oath it was...

 _*flashback*_

 _Annabeth and Percy were walking the plains of Tartarus, on their way to acquire the death mist Nyx has told them about, when they heard wailing. As they got closer, both clearly exhausted they found a frail woman with tear tracks down her face with even more tears coming, she looked like she had been sitting in the same place for centuries and she sure as hades could've been._

 _She had bloody cheeks that looked like she had been clawing her face with her hands for long periods of time. "Who are you?" Percy asked apprehensively._

 _"I think she's a minor goddess Percy." Annabeth said quietly, but not quiet enough because the lady heard her and got quite angry._

 _"Minor goddess? I was old before the Titans were born, you ignorant girl. I was old when Gaea first woke. Misery is eternal. Existence is misery. I was born of the eldest ones - of Chaos and Night." said the now identified primordial, as Annabeth gasped._

 _"Akhlys!" Annabeth said surprised, "Primordial of Misery and Keeper of the Death Mist, you're who we are looking for!"_

 _"It will be a disappointing meeting for you then because I do not want visitors!" She screeched as she released a thick dark mist that covered Annabeth and I as we started chocking. I felt helpless as my vision started getting darker and darker, then I remembered, blood has water...(ha, take that all you teachers who doubted I could learn something) and so does MIST!_

 _Gathering all the strength I had left I stood up from my knee and started forcing all the death mist into Ahklys' mouth while I turned up the temperature in her blood(thankfully Ichor is part water as well) as she started crumbling begging for me to stop, but I couldn't, I had to protect Annabeth, I had to get back to my friends._

 _Annabeth was staring at me in horror as she begged me to stop what I was doing, I snapped out of my trance and looked down at the half dead primordial in shock._

 _"I'm sorry wise girl, I couldn't let her hurt you." I said as I saw the_ _ **fear**_ _in her eyes. "We have to get up to the real world, I won't let anything hurt you, I won't let Gaea hurt the camp, I swear it on the river Styx." Thunder rumbled as I finished talking. "Okay." she said timidly. I assumed she wasn't as scared anymore but when I hugged her I could still feel her trembling._

 _It was then that I knew she would never forget that moment._

 _ **I did that...**_

 _*flashback end*_

I guess that day did end up staying imprinted in Annabeth's mind, it sure as hell did in mine. But there's no use in reminiscing over past times.

 _I need to get ready for what's coming next._

I told myself as I drifted into a restless sleep.

 _Maybe the alcohol will help with the nightmares, maybe not._

 **I know, I know. After being gone for this long, this chapter should've been super fucking long. But I figured I'd end it there and upload it so I can get back in the rhythm of updating. I'm going to try and respond to some of your comments the next chapter I upload. Another thank you to all who favourited, followed, and reviewed. I love hearing your guys' suggestions so keep them coming. And tell me what I can improve on and what you'd like to see this heading to, I'm open to ideas. But umm, as always review, follow, favourite, all of that good shit, Hunter out.**


End file.
